Konoha High
by SadKat098
Summary: Sakura has moved to Tokyo! How would she do in the Konaha High Boarding School? True love? Enemies? Or will she just be a complete loser? The pinkette has a lot to look forward to in this drama controlled school! R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Yay, my first ****typed ****fanfiction :3 **

**I really hope you guys enjoy this... Please give me constructive criticism, I would appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/ Shippuden **

Sakura Haruno stared at her hands the whole car ride. The 16 year old girl had to go to a new school, a boarding school. The young girl moved from Inuyama to Tokyo, leaving all her old friends behind. She felt the car stop and she looked up.

"Well, here we are," Sakura's mother, Mebuki said. " I think you'll like it here. You'll make friends faster too."

Sakura sighed and got out of the car. Her mother went to the trunk, took out her daughter's luggage, and handed them to her. Sakura looked at her mother and took the items out of her arms. She started walking to the sidewalk but stopped right away.

"Mother, are you ever going to visit me?" Sakura asked looking disappointed.

Her mother laughed at the question, "Of course! When winter break comes, expect to see me and daddy here waiting for you."

Sakura smiled a bit, she turned and looked at the big building in front of her. She flinched but quickly shook the feeling off. The pinkette began walking to the door feeling more and more nervous.

**"Geez, Sakura, get it together! CHA!" **Inner Sakura screamed.

Sakura swung the door open and stepped inside. She walked into the office, got her paperwork, and stared walking around the halls to the girl dorms. She saw a small white board with the word '_Girls_' on it pointing to the right. There was another small white board with "_Boys_' on it pointing left. Sakura walked to the girls side and looked for her dorm number.

"234, 236, 238, 240... Ah! Here, 242." Sakura told herself. She opened the door and there were 2 bunk beds, one on each side of the room.

Sakura walked to one that looked like it wasn't taken. She placed her luggage on the bottom bunk and began taking out her clothes. She was so nervous she didn't even hear the shower turn off.

A girl with bleach blond hair walked out and examined the pink-haired girl.

"Well, hi there." the girl said scaring Sakura.

Sakura quickly turned noticing the lady in the lavender towel. "H-hi. I'm your new roommate." Sakura stuttered. Sakura looked around the room again, " Is it just you and me?" she asked.

"Nope. There is another girl. She's pretty shy though. Heh, she's at the laundry room right now." the lady answered.

Sakura couldn't help but glance at the other girl's chest. She looked at her own and sighed, _' It's so much bigger than mine. Maybe by like 2 cups...'_ Sakura thought.

"Hey, are you okay?" the girl asked.

Sakura quickly looked up "Y-yes. Just a little nervous. But, what's your name? I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura stated.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka," Ino smiled. "Here, I'll help you unpack your clothes and stuff."

Ino walked over to Sakura and started taking out her clothes. She walked to an empty drawer and opened it, neatly placing the clothes inside. Sakura went into the, still steamy bathroom, and put her toothbrush by the two others. She went to her bunk and opened the other suitcase. Ino giggled at what laid inside. Sakura turned to her.

"What's so funny?" she asked closing the bag.

Ino opened the bag again and said, " It's full of stuffed animals. But, I wasn't making fun of you!"

Sakura started taking them out one-by-one placing them neatly on her bed. Once she was satisfied she laid in her bad taking out her phone and placing it on it's charger. Ino went back into the bathroom and came out dressed in the school uniform. Ino sat on the other bunk across from Sakura. Both stayed quiet for a bit.

"H-hello? Ino are you here? I forgot my key inside," a small, quiet voice came from outside the door.

Ino jumped down and opened the door. "Hinata, we have a new roommate. Her name is Sakura Haruno." Ino pointed to Sakura.

Hinata looked over Ino's shoulder. Sure enough, she saw the pinkette laying on a bottom bunk. Hinata walked inside and placed the laundry basket by her bunk. She looked over to Sakura and looked away really fast.

"Got something to say?'' Sakura asked sitting up.

Hinata jumped "N-no. Not.. not at all."

"Wanna tell me your name?" Sakura asked.

"Ah.. Um... I'm Hinata Hyuga " Hinata flinched.

"Well, hi, Hinata." Sakura smiled.

Hinata turned to faced the girl ,"Y-yea."

Sakura laid back down and faced the wall. She felt exhausted and needed a nap. In a matter of minuets, Sakura fell asleep, pretty happy with how her first hour went.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura. Hey, Sakura. Hinata, she won't wake up." Ino sighed. The blond poked the pinketts head over and over again. "Hmm.. Hinata, why don't you try waking her?"

Hinata shook her head 'no'. "What if she's one of those girls who gets mad when woken?"

"Well I'm taking that chance. " Ino stated. She looked around the dorm for something loud. "Hinata, please hand me my phone."

Hinata grabbed the girls phone from under her pillow and handed it to Ino. Ino took the phone and opened up an app. She choose the loudest and scariest scream she could fine and placed to Sakuras ear. She tapped the button and the dorm was filled with a blood-curling scream. Hinata covered her ears and walked to the front door.

"Ah! What the hell?!" Sakura screamed squeezing one of her stuffed animals.

"Finally you're up! Geez, we have to go to the auditorium for beginning of the year junk." Ino explained.

Sakura grabbed her uniform and walked into the bathroom. She came out a few minuets later dressed and cleaned up. The three girls were walking to the auditorium until a boy bumped into Ino.

"Hey! Watch it!" Ino yelled pushing the boy away from her.

"S-sorry Ino. Heh, 'Mr. Wonderful' here pushed me." the boy explained.

"Whatever Naruto. Oh. Don't try to blame it on Sasuke, he's way more mature then you. Why would he push you?" Ino asked annoyed putting her index finger on Naruto's chest.

"Ino I swear." Naruto defended. Ino rolled her eyes and the teens started walking again. Naruto looked to the other side of Ino and noticed the pink haired girl. "Hey pinky who are you?"

Sakura looked at the blond boy and smiled, "I'm Sakura Haruno. And you are?"

"I-I'm Naruto Uzamaki! Nice to meet you Sakura." Naruto gleamed.

Sakura noticed the dark haired boy by Naruto and blushed madly. "Y-you, other boy."

The raven haired boy looked at Sakura and sighed, " Yes?"

"W-what's your name? I'm Sakura H-Haruno." Sakura smiled.

"Hn. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke answered.

Ino noticed Sakura blushing and sighed. The group walked all the way to the auditorium and got their seats. Sakura tried to sit by Sasuke... but failed horribly. After sitting and waiting for about 10 minuets the principle finally walked up to the microphone and introduced herself.

"Hello everybody! To those who are new, I'm your principal, Tsunade!" the principal spoke. Tsunade turned and gestured her arm to a man with white hair.

"And, I'm your assistant principal, Jiraiya!"

"Okay, now that we have introduced ourselves, time to get on with the rules. Now Iruka and Asuma, do you mind giving every row this packet of paper?" Tsunade asked. The two men started passing every row of seats the packet. Once everyone got the packet Tsunade spoke up, "Now, if you could all look at the first page, please. Page one gives you all information about the grades and how we grade our assignments. The usual, A, B, C, D, and F."

Naruto sighed and turned the page. The next page was about attendance. Tsunade made sure to stress attendance upon the students.

"Okay students, now the dorm rules. These rules I can't stress enough.

Number 1, be at your homeroom by 8:00am.

Number 2, be on time to _every_ class!

Number 3, be on time to dinner, we don't serve after 6:00pm.

Number 4, be in your dorms by 10:00pm.

Number 5, boys stay on their side, girls on their side! I **mean it**.

Number 6, be late to class and get detention.

Number 7, stay in uniform.

Number 8, follow all the rules in the student handbook you got when you enrolled." Tsunade explained.

After about a hour of the principal talking the kids left the auditorium and were walking back to their rooms. Ino had a small plan forming in her mind. She pulled the group into an empty hallway.

"Sasuke and Naruto wanna come to our room for a bit?" Ino asked the two boys.

Hinata grabbed Ino by the shoulders " Ino weren't you listening to Tsunade? We can't do this!"

"Calm down Hinata. Nobody will find out unless you scream it out." Ino stuck her tongue out.

"Sure we'll come. We have nothing better to do." Naruto smiled.

_'N- Naruto.. aren't you afraid o-of getting caught..' _Hinata thought blushing madly.

"Great let's get going." Ino laughed.

"Y-Yea!" Sakura agreed.

**"Argh! Sakura what the hell are you doing? You know this is wrong! GAH!"** Inner Sakura screamed.

Once they arrived Ino pushed the boys inside. Naruto immediately saw an army of stuffed animals on a bottom bunk.

"Hinata, are these yours?" Naruto asked holding one up.

Hinata blushed, "N-no. Those are Sakura's. Aren't they cute?"

Naruto laughed, "Yea they kinda are."

Sakura walked to her stuffed animals and laid down with them. She took out her phone and noticed she missed a call. She scrolled to see that her friend, Ami called. Sakura started texting and her phone made a _'blink'_ noise with every button. Sasuke slowly got more and more annoyed.

"Can you please turn that off or something?" he asked.

Sakura looked at him, "Ah, well sure." And with that Sakura put her head on her pillow and started to fall asleep.

"No you don't! Not again!" Ino yelled shaking Sakura. "You're a heavy sleeper and I'm not waking you again!"

"Okay, okay. Ino, what was the point with bringing _them_ here?" Sakura asked pointing to the boys who were laying on the floor.

"I wanted to have some fun." Ino laughed.

Hinata and Sakura blushed. "Did you mean _that_ kind of _fun_?" Sakura asked.

By this time Sasuke and Naruto were interested and started listening to the girls. Ino noticed and started playing it out. "Why yes Sakura. _That_ kind of _fun_. Why else would I bring guys here with us? Right, Hinata?"

Hinata turned red and she turned away hiding her blood-shot face. She put her hands over her face and started to shake a bit. Ino turned to Sakura who looked just as embarrassed as Hinata. Sakura began twirling her hair not knowing what to say. Ino rolled her eyes and sat on Naruto's lap. Naruto started blushing and leaned back. Hinata stared at the two and her eyes grew. Ino leaned in closer and was just inches apart from his face. She closed her eyes and puckered, Naruto slowly leaned in, they were just about to kiss...

"Just kidding!" Ino laughed pushing Naruto.

Hinata felt a ton get lifted off her shoulders and sighed in relief. Sakura started lightly laughing with the other girls. Naruto stood up fixing his pants and Sasuke rolled his eyes and made his way to the door.

"Where are you guys going?" Hinata asked.

"We gotta go but, I'll see you guys later today. Bye." Naruto explained.

"Bye-bye!" the girls sang.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Oh baby face... I hate being sick. Bleh.**

**Anyways, back to my story..**

Ino closed the door behind the two boys and turned to her roommates. She placed her hands on her hips, "Sakura, don't hide it. Hinata and I can clearly see you already have a crush on someone. What do you have to say for yourself? Huh? First day here and already liking somebody?"

Sakura stood up in defense, "What are you talking about? I-I don't like anyone. Like you said, it _is_ my first day here, _right_? I'm not the kind to like someone without getting to know them."

Ino walked up to Sakura and grabbed a piece of Sakura's hair and began playing with it. "Sasuke likes girls with long hair. Yours is long, yes. But he's taken."

Sakura froze for a minuet in shock. The pinkette looked at Ino, "B-by who? Don't tell me it's you, Ino."

"I thought you didn't care? Heh. Well it's not me. She's a little whore. Ugh, her name is Karin. Ugly name, right? Anyways, her room is two doors down. But, here's the thing, I think she's cheating on Sasuke with one of her friends." Ino explained.

Sakura had a concerned look on her face, "W-who?"

Ino put Sakura's hair down, "Suigetsu Hōzuki. He's a cute boy, but Karin. I'm sure you'll see her soon. I mean-" Ino was cut off by her phone ringing. She held it up to her ear, "Hello, Naruto, what do you want? The cafeteria? Well, I guess, we aren't doing anything. Whatever. Bye."

"T-that was N-Naruto?" Hinata asked walking to the two other girls.

"Yup. He wants us to go to the cafeteria with him. Wanna come, Sakura?" Ino asked.

Sakura looked up from her hands, "Sure. Let's go."

The three girls walked to the second floor and made their way to the noisy cafeteria. Sakura held her nose at the smell of fish. They saw the blonde boy and went to sit with him. Naruto, along with Sasuke, was eating the biggest bowl of ramen Sakura had ever seen.

Sakura pinched her face, "Eh, it smells like fish. Yuck."

"Well, that means Karin is around." Ino whispered to Sakura.

Sakura laughed a bit and turned to the boys, "So, Naruto do you have any siblings?"

Naruto blushed,"N-no. I don't have a mom either."

Sakura gasped, "I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to hurt you or bring up anything painful to talk about. But, if you don't mind me asking, how did she pass?"

"She died while giving birth to me. I've seen pictures of her though. She has long red hair, pretty blue eyes, and the sweetest smile." Naruto replied smiling.

Sakura smiled and turned to Sasuke, "Do you have any siblings, Sasuke?"

"Yes. I have an older brother named, Itachi, but, like Naruto, I only have one parent. My dad died a few years back. He's the head of the police force, so I'm sure you can figure out what happened." Sasuke sighed.

"O-oh. And what about your girlfriend, Karin? How are you two?" Sakura asked.

"We are doing fine. Don't know why you care." Sasuke answered coldly.

"Sasuke! Hey, Sasuke!" a voice called.

Everyone turned their head to see a red-head with an uneven hair cut. The girl was jumping up and down, making her glasses move frantically. Sakura laughed a bit causing Sasuke to glare at her for a bit.

**"Hahahaha! Look at this girl! This is HIS girlfriend!? Oh gosh, I'm gonna die laughing! Hahaha!" **Inner Sakura crazily laughed.

The girl ran to Sasuke and put her hands on his shoulders. She bent down and kissed the boy on his cheek. She sat in the seat by Sasuke and nudged up against him. She stared at Sakura. "Sasuke, whose _this_?"

"Some new girl." Sasuke answered.

Saukra stared at the girl,"You must be Karin. I've heard _a lot_ about you."

"What kind of things have you heard?" Karin asked fixing her glasses.

Sakura shot a look at Ino and back to Karin, "Oh, just that you and Sasuke are dating. And that you're super nice!"

"Aww, thank you." Karin smiled.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Sakura. Hinata. Want to join me?" Ino smiled standing up. The two other girls followed the blonde to the girls bathroom.

Karin stared at the group, "Sasuke, I'm gonna go too. I'll be back sweetie."

"Geez, I hate her." Ino groaned fixing her eyelashes.

"Tell me about it. Seems pretty annoying to me." Sakura laughed.

"Whose annoying? You better be talking about yourself." a voice chimed in.

The girls quickly turned to the door to see Karin standing in front of the doorway.

"Pinky, what's up with that forehead of yours? Huge! Billboard brow." Karin mocked.

"What did you just say...Whore?" Saukra said walking closer to the red-head.

"Whore? That's the best you got? Ha! Real pathetic." Karin laughed.

Sakura tightened her fist."Shut the hell up!" Sakura threw her fist at Karin, but missed at hit the wall instead causing the wall tiles to crack.

"Ha! Miss-" Karin was cut off by Ino nailing her jaw. Blood started to drip from Karin's mouth. Hinata started to shake and just stared.

"TSUNA-" Karin tried to yell but Ino cut her off again.

"Don't even try to call for Tsunade." Ino giggled.

Saukra started to get scared. _'You've never been in a fight Sakura. Calm down.'_

"Ino let's go!" Sakura yelled.

Ino turned to Sakura and nodded. The three girls ran from the bathroom and to the forth floor. Naruto and Sasuke watched them leave.

"Wonder where Karin is." Naruto said playing with his hair.

"I'm wondering the same thing. Follow me." Sasuke said walking to the bathroom. Sasuke opened the door a bit to see his girlfriend on the bathroom floor spitting blood out from her mouth.

Karin turned and saw Sasuke staring at her. "Who did this to you?" he asked pulling her up. By this time the whole cafeteria was watching.

Karin looked at Sasuke, "T-that new girl. S-Sakua."

"Woah. Pinky did this to you? That's crazy." Naruto gasped.

"Yep. It was all her Sasuke. She's so mean." Karin buried her face in Sasuke's chest and smiled. "All her."


End file.
